Bleu émeraude
by Plum'oh
Summary: Un jour d'été, une bijouterie et un client. / UA moderne, mièvrerie, HopeRoku, vous l'avez voulu.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Un jour d'été, une bijouterie et un client.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Hoyyy

ok je vous préviens, c'est niais et complètement inutile comme one-shot. :v Je l'avais commencé peu de temps après avoir posté le chapitre 1 de A deux, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le finisse même si c'est de basse qualité aha.

Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait lmao Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Bleu émeraude

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Roxas se retrouva à attendre derrière son comptoir sous une chaleur accablante, s'ennuyant à mourir et n'ayant rien sous la main pour se distraire. Il pourrait très bien tapoter sur son portable et lancer un jeu, mais il ne voudrait pas paraître incompétent lorsqu'un client entrerait dans la boutique – lui-même trouvait ça particulièrement déstabilisant de voir un employé sur son portable.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas seul à être de service dans la petite bijouterie ; sa collègue Xion lui tenait compagnie dans cette atroce chaleur où ils dépérissaient lentement. Mais étrangement Xion ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela, malgré la robe noire qu'elle portait (c'était sûrement un truc de fille ça). Elle s'occupait de nettoyer les vitrines tandis que Roxas restait affalé sur sa chaise tel un linge à sécher, la tête tournée vers le plafond.

— Le patron a le droit de partir en vacances mais pas nous ? grogna-t-il. Je veux aller à la plage.

— Tu demanderas des congés quand il reviendra, répondit aisément Xion. Et puis il n'y pas beaucoup de clients en cette période, c'est un peu comme des vacances.

— Je veux m'amuser, pas m'ennuyer.

Il fit pivoter sa chaise, faisant bien attention à ne rien casser et à ne pas donner de coup de pied dans le comptoir qui comportait des tiroirs où étaient rangés les bijoux exposés. Ce serait bien sa vaine s'il détruisait les poignées.

Xion sifflotait l'air de la chanson qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'écouter depuis plusieurs jours, et Roxas avait dépassé le stade de l'exaspération pour la reprendre et lui dire d'arrêter de chantonner la même musique – à peine entendait-il les premières notes que la chanson s'implantait dans son cerveau pour tourner en boucle jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Bordel, Xion.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et Roxas cessa abruptement sa rotation, se levant d'un bond et offrit un minuscule sourire au client. Ce dernier arborait toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme ayant un emploi stable, habillé d'un costume gris clair soigné, les cheveux argentés et soyeux coiffés parfaitement, un visage radieux et un sourire bien plus facile et à l'aise que celui de Roxas.

— Bonjour, salua-t-il.

— Bonjour, lança Roxas à son tour. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

Roxas avait appris au fil des années que poser cette question rendait l'atmosphère bien plus détendue et mettait le client à l'aise, au lieu de le laisser vagabonder dix minutes dans le petit espace qui leur servait de vitrine avant de l'approcher – ce qui s'avérait, après réflexion, plutôt stupide effectivement puisqu'il n'y avait pas tellement de choses à voir.

Si cela était possible, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, révélant une rangée de dents impeccables et une lueur dans ses yeux verts qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Roxas. C'était quoi ce charmeur ?

— Ça ira merci, je regarde, répondit le client avec un hochement de tête.

Roxas acquiesça, voyant du coin de l'œil que Xion continuait à s'affairer au travail bien qu'elle ait un instant relevé la tête pour adresser un sourire au client. Bon, il espérait que quelque chose allait retenir l'attention de l'homme, au moins.

Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, seul le silence régnait dans le magasin (sauf si l'on prenait en compte le bruit des frottements de tissu contre vitrine), et Roxas commença à se demander s'il devait réitérer sa proposition ou laisser l'homme en paix quelques minutes de plus. Mais voyant l'air extrêmement concentré et indécis sur ce visage fin et bien trop plaisant à regarder, il fit le tour du comptoir pour se tenir près du client – et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit un géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

— Je peux vous aider ? Vous semblez hésiter.

Et l'homme posa ses magnifiques yeux verts (vert d'eau, plutôt, ou émeraude ?) sur lui – Roxas se sentit partir lentement. Un sourire presque séducteur vint couronner le tout, comme si sa seule présence ne constituait pas déjà un élément perturbateur dans la salle.

— J'hésite entre un pendentif et un bracelet, répondit-il finalement.

Roxas fit abstraction de toutes ses pensées concernant le physique de son client et tenta de tenir la conversation le plus naturellement possible.

— C'est pour offrir, je suppose ? demanda-t-il. Un pendentif est plus voyant, alors qu'un bracelet est facilement caché par les vêtements – enfin, quand on sera pas en train de mourir sous le soleil.

Roxas observa l'homme hocher la tête avant qu'il ne se penche pour mieux regarder les articles, une espèce d'enthousiasme émanant de tout son corps. Les bijoux exposés arboraient des teintes bleues, plus ou moins foncées, et le regard du client sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose à son goût.

— Je vais prendre ce pendentif, dans ce cas.

Il pointa une chaîne qui supportait une petite plaque ovale d'une couleur bleu saphir aux reflets argentés, avec un relief s'apparentant à des vagues. Roxas acquiesça et retourna derrière le comptoir pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs et s'emparer de l'article voulu, le plaçant précautionneusement dans un écrin noir, et montra le tout au client.

— Vous voulez un emballage cadeau ? s'enquit Roxas, notant avec curiosité le large sourire que l'homme affichait.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, répliqua le client.

Il tendit à Roxas quelques billets pour payer le produit et prit en échange le petit sac dans lequel se trouvait l'écrin. Roxas lui rendit la monnaie et s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter une bonne journée lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur sortir son nouvel achat et le poser sur le comptoir, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres qui provoquait une altération d'état au cœur de Roxas. Ce dernier lui lança un regard confus, les yeux passant de l'homme à l'écrin sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le client ouvrit le petit coffret, retira délicatement la chaîne du socle qu'il prit par les deux bouts et la présenta à Roxas.

— Pouvez-vous vous pencher ? J'aimerais voir quel effet cela fait une fois portée.

Roxas ne comprenait toujours pas mais il s'exécuta, et accueillit avec joie la chaîne froide qui se colla à sa nuque, bien qu'il soit trop conscient des mains fermes mais délicates qui surplombaient ladite nuque – c'était vraiment un sentiment étrange et il se sentait du coup complètement stupide. Des doigts frôlèrent sa peau lorsque le pendentif fut attaché. Roxas garda son calme, ne levant la tête et n'exprimant sa question qu'une fois que le client recula de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat. Ce n'était pas exactement dans ses habitudes de jouer les cobayes pour les gens lorsqu'il s'agissait de bijoux.

— Cela vous va parfaitement, déclara l'homme. La couleur se marie bien avec celle de vos yeux.

Totalement pris de court et incapable de répliquer face à un tel discours, Roxas fixa la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui extirper une carte de visite de la poche de sa veste, inscrivit quelque chose au dos avec un stylo provenant de la même poche, et la déposa sur le comptoir. Flashant un dernier sourire en direction de Roxas, il prononça :

— Je m'appelle Hope, j'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

Sur ces mots, il hocha la tête et sortit de la boutique, laissant derrière un Roxas qui restait coi. Xion avait arrêté son activité pour observer les événements se dérouler, et devait avouer qu'elle était tout aussi surprise. Et bien. Elle tourna la tête pour voir quel genre d'expression son collègue arborait, et ne fut pas déçue du tout ; Roxas affichait un visage aussi crispé qu'éberlué et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

— C'est la première fois que je vois ça, pouffa-t-elle. Hope, hm ?

Roxas baissa les yeux sur la carte de visite. Une série de chiffres l'accueillit, puis il tripota le pendentif qui apparemment allait rester autour de son cou pendant encore un bon moment. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Xion.

— Et ben putain, lâcha-t-il avec toute la grâce dont il faisait preuve.

Il sortit son portable et enregistra le numéro marqué sur le bout de carton, un rictus aux lèvres. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voili voilou !

((désolée d'avoir disparu aussi, j'ai été happée par la spirale Type-0))


End file.
